greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavina
Laverne (ラビナ Rabina) Appearance A young warranting a plethora of attention from others, Laverne is a young man of intricacies. Personality Relationships Vasilios Nōbu Alana History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Armed Expertise: As result of his acquisition of the Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, Laverne has become quite adept with usage of the sword. Unlike his master, who uses martial arts as his primary method of combat, Laverne has a balance between usage of martial arts and swordsmanship. Laverne's method of combat is common to Vasilios' own, relying on speed methods to overwhelm the adversary. His level of facility with his blade stems from strenuous discipline that Vasilios has instructed Laverne to engage in. Like his mentor, Laverne adopts the usage of footwork to bolster his capabilities, however, Laverne's method described as more unrefined using the entirety of his athletic prowess to attack to his opponent from nearly every angle. Using his feet to maneuver the battlefield, Laverne attack from all angles, causing very trivial injures, although they possesses amazing. until the said target is heavily weakened, Relying on his spell, Blood Dragon's Sly Snake, Laverne is skillful user of a scythe. With the aforementioned spell, Laverne capability with the magical scythe is daunting. Making alterations in scythe's composition, he comes widely dangerous. Extending the scythe outward, Laverne can cut a foe with simply the force of lunges, indicating his quantity of physical strength. Laverne can even act in opposition Aiming to dismember the limbs, or aim toward the necks of foes, one must reevaluate their tactics when dealing with Laverne. It is impossible to discern his attack pattern, given that he changes, consistently. He relies on the thrusts of his blade, lacerating his opponents from a variety of angles. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Among the members within her guild, Korina stands prominent in terms of hand-to-hand combat. When engaging in hand to hand combat, Korina is doesn't use force to gain an advantage against an opponent, but rather is use a opponents force against them. Her movements are agile, and elusive, generally waiting until her opponents' attack her, dodge it, and subsequently exploit their weakness. Primarily focusing on counter attacks, she engages an her opponents' momentum against them, and subsequently using that momentum to throw her opponents' elsewhere. Using precise movement, she Enhanced Speed and Agility: Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Enhanced Strength: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) Blood Dragon Slayer Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血の滅竜魔法 Chi no Metsuryū Mahō) More Coming Soon As the current apprentice of Ash Sangria, the Blood Dragon King and next..... * Blood Dragon's Roar (血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō) the default spell technique, each and every Dragon Slayer possesses within their arsenal. Though, contrary to most, Lavina's variant of the Dragon's Slayer's Roar spell is somewhat different when invoked, even when compared to her mentor. Albeit, in terms of appearance, however. Through the infusion of his own Eternano within himself, it travels through the nervous system and the spell then begins to take place. Consequently, the blood begins to rapidly duplicate itself. This multiplication of blood continues on, until the body reaches its maximum capacity of holding the aforementioned blood. This will result in outward expulsion of the blood, creating a torrent of blood, that possesses an immense size. Though, this doesn't apply to Lavina. The instant the blood is expelled, Laverne's Blood Dragon's Roar will begin to divide. It will divide into a plethora of smaller branches; appearing distorted, and uneven. This due Lavina not having entire control when attempting to invoke a full torrent of blood. Lavina's preferable method is the deemed to be more efficient for his own usage, when she employs it in battle. The branches are capable of extending themselves like no other spell in Lavina's arsenal, attacking opponents' at nearly any range. The points on the said branches are quite sharp, being capable of penetrating defenses with ease, due to the vast solidity that Lavina is is capable of molding this technique into. The sharpness of the blood branch...... Lavina's aim with this attack is to stab into the opponent body, latch onto the blood within the adversary with the blood branches, and subsequently the pull the foes' blood outward, making them succumb to a variety of things. Another capability of this spell, is its ability to contort itself, when manipulated by Laverne. This creates a homing effect, making the spell even dangerous to an opponent. Though using it in this manner is more draining on her energy reserves. It has also displayed the capability to puncture rock, and other dense obstructions. There's almost nothing that defend his attack, as even the invincible defense can fall to its' cutting power. Lavina will generally uses this technique to intercept attacks targeted to toward her, prominently projectiles that travel toward Laverne from a multitude of angles, and exemplifies the idiom "killing two birds with one stone". Laverne will often use it send her opponents' aback from her range. Even though it can quickly end a fight, Laverne does wish to use this particular spell to cause direct damage to an opponent, as he does not desire to witness the true ferocity of her Dragon's Roar. * Blood Dragon's Sly Snake (血竜の短剣 Chiryū no Tanken) is Laverne's signature Dragon Slayer spell. Laverne is known for its usage of this spell, and is extremely adept at using it. Because his isn't yet as versatile, as his foster parent, Laverne isn't widely adaptable, as of yet. As a compensation for the present limitations, she has more definite forms of weapons that he constructs. Blood Dragon's Sly Snake is also a representation of Laverne's own innovation with the Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, as this spell wasn't directly taught to her by Vasilios. Another contributor to why Laverne simply constructs a scythe is because he doesn't desire to use other weapons, as he considers them to be mundane, compared to a scythe. For its activation, Lavina will subsequently extend her arm outward, and put his palm face down, and blood will begin to fall from his forearm, Laverne will solidify his blood, taking the form of an elongated weapon; a scythe. These simplistic motions of activation are required, because, as said before, Laverne's use isn't on a masterful level. Meaning, that if he attempts to initiate this spell spontaneously, it'll be more viable to shattering at quicker rate. To those who doesn't possess knowledge of Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, it is assumed to be a technique of a certain Molding Magic. It's almost perfectly designed scythe, having no fluctuations in its shape. However, there are a indentations running down the blood weapon. It also possesses a hook-like design at the tip of the scythe. However, in order to preserve the perfect shape of the scythe, Lavina must maintain a constant focus, even if he may partake in battle. Laverne's devotion in maintaining the shape is quite magnificent, as the shape doesn't falter the least bit. Upon swinging the now constructed weapon, magical energy will begin to emanate from it, signifying the strong union between her magical energy and her blood. This density of this weapon was displayed when a adversary attempted to cut the Laverne cutlass using serrated-like weapon. This weapon is also capable inflicting damage in obstructions that would seem impossible, even through the usage of a weapon not magically influenced. By placing his hand nearly anywhere opponent, can activate this spell in a grotesque manner. By placing his hand on an designated portion of one's body, Laverne sends the weapon created directly into an opponent's body, wreaking havoc, rendering a mages innards into chaos. With no resistance, Laverne sends his blood constructs directly into the opponent smashing through the layers of bone until it reaches a weak area of an opponents organs. This method is primarily used for torture, or interrogation. * Blood Dragon's Vortex (血竜の渦動 Chiryū no Kadō) Laverne's Blood Dragon Slayer spell that had solely defensive measures. Laverne alters the viscosity of this spell to further mitigate the force of his opposition. For its actual use, Laverne begins of constructing a disk-shaped shield comprised of his blood, and subsequently begins to rotate in manner he opts. * Blood Dragon's Tooth (血竜の歯 Chiryūnoba) * Blood Dragon's Shedding (血竜の脱皮 Chiryū no Dappa) is a spell that is draining on Laverne's magical reserves, due to how beneficial it is, despite simply serving as an support spell. For a Dragon Slayer Magic spell, it is can be considered peculiar, as the Blood Dragon's Shedding is one of the Dragon Slayer Magic spells that actually heals, rather that simply rejuvenates a mage's magical reserves of energy. There also lies more risks to when attempting to execute this Blood Dragon's Shedding, or at least that applies to Lavina. The first of the drawbacks would be the drainage of Eternano, and the second being the loss of blood. It should be noted that the blood and magical power used to execute this spell is proportionate to level of damage the Blood Dragon Slayer has took. This spell has seldom been used by Lavina, primarily because she doesn't engage into combat to an great extent like her mentor, and consequently, he doesn't experiences grievous injuries like Vasilios in general. This is also attributed to Lavina disallowing her opponent to bring her to the point where she has to resort to utilizing this draining technique as means to rejuvenate from deep wounds, given his speed, and agility. Despite expending a lot of Eternano upon activation, this spell is simplistic in terms of design. Upon activation, Lavina simply sheds her initial layer of skin that has been punctured from the layers of skin that lie beneath it. This appears to wash the injuries that Lavina has quite quickly, making more akin to an actual Healing Magic. Lavina's healing process is of course slower than her dragon teacher's, as she rarely uses the spell, and thus she hasn't mastered it as of yet, as mentioned before. * Blood Dragon's Clotting (血竜の凝固 Chiryū no Gyōko) Perhaps the most useful within a Blood Dragon Slayer's repertoire of techniques is the Blood Dragon's Clotting one. The most difficult spell for Lavina to use, due to its nature. Instead of expelling blood outward, Lavina uses internal blood to enact this ability. Lavina can control the blood to point where it becomes fully solid. The closest comparison to this ability would be Steel Magic. It is often compared to her Blood Dragon's Sly Snake, but simply in reverse. Upon solidifying her internal blood, Lavina's skin becomes far dense than before, causing an augmentation in her levels of durability, to the point where she block opponents' attack that involves the usage of bladed weapons. Such levels of durability allows Lavina to intercept magical assaults, and direct them elsewhere. Through enhancing the flow of blood through her arteries and veins, she can further augment her physical prowess, such as her speed, and strength. When this occurs, Lavina can compete with even an S-Class Mage, or even overwhelm, to a certain degree, and small period of time. Lavina uses this technique in conjunction with her Blood Dragon's Sly Snake; augmenting her level of speed with her swordsmanship causing adversaries' to not dare near her, unless they have the intent of being eviscerated by her sword. Through simulation of her blood within her brain, Lavina's sensory also increases substantially, allowing him to quickly to enemy attacks with ease. Further taking this into account, Laverne's speed is becomes all the more enhanced to point where adversaries find themselves unable to follow, appearing blurry, and indiscernible to weaker foe. When in use, this spell displays the extremities of Laverne's speed, agility, and finesse. His intuition is also bolstered as well. Wherever his opponent's may strike, his eyes will immediately follow. His opponents find themselves re-evaluating their battle tactics, for they countered by Laverne's response time, almost every time. This was shown when a adversary wished to finish off Lavina within their onslaught attacks, and Laverne quickly responded to the attacks that were fired erratically toward him, intercepting each and every attacks thrown toward her, outmaneuvering her foe entirely. With his enhanced strength, speed and his amplified sensual perception, she can provide an immediate response to almost any attack to anything headed toward her being, seemingly regardless of the potency that Lavina may confront. Using this spell for an extended amount of time, will cause exhaustion, both magically, and physically, resulting in his magic being disabled for a period of time. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * This concept was approved by Ash. * Lavina's appearance is based on Toto Sakigami of the Deadman Wonderland series. * Despite his age being unknown, he is older than 17. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Dragon Slayer